Desires of the Soul - Ghostbusters Extreme Romantic fan-fiction
by Lewis Stockton
Summary: After an normal day out busting ghosts on Valentines day, Kylie and Eduardo find themselves becoming rather attracted to each other; leaving the rest of the Extreme Ghost busters to try to fix the problem before the stroke of midnight where their infactuated love will be irreversible


**Desires of the Soul**

_Extreme Ghostbusters Fan Fiction '_

_By Lewis Stockton_

The yellow sun peeked over the horizon and bathed the towers of New York in its morning glow, today was a special day, it was February 14th; Valentine's Day. All around the city couples were pairing off and spending their low wages on special gifts for their loved ones. High in the sky a small flash appeared, so small that no one would probably notice it; a creature flew through the air looking down at the humans below, moving around like ants along the ground.

'Ah, such a nice day to spread the love' the creature snarled as it flapped its bird like wings. Lifting an arm up and over its head, the creature plucked an arrow from the quiver upon its back and placed it in the golden bow. Flying lower into the city, the creature drew back the bow and planted the arrow right in the back of a young red head girl, who the moment it stuck there looked up and around; the arrow had seemed to melt into her back and was now gone. Her eyes filled instantly with passion and a longing for someone, darting her eyes around the long street, the red head spotted her victim.

In a sudden burst of speed, the red head darted across the street and rugby tackled a guy of similar age who had been simply reading a newspaper; her lips instantly pressing to his and the moment she placed a single kiss on him, his eyes filled with the same passion as hers and began to kiss her back.

'Ah... Perfect' the creature smirked and descended on the pair, who was oblivious to the impending doom that encroached on them. As the creature came closer, its hand seemed to stretch out and slip inside their bodies, moving up through the body until it reached their head; for a moment nothing happened until the creature pulled out its hand, bringing with it some sort of mist or fog. As the fog reached its lips the creature began to lap up the mist like it was a drink; not stopping until both the man and the girl were both tapped of the mist.

'The taste of pleasure, Exquisite' the creature laughed and flew off into the air, hunting for a new victim.

Meanwhile at the firehouse, it was another boring ghost less day, Roland was laid on his back working on the Ecto-1 which had needed a tune-up for quite a while but they had previously been too busy to work on it and thanks to the lack of ghosts he'd been able to get if fixed. He'd also been working on the Proton packs which now would need less power from the Proton charges and gave a better output. Upstairs in the lab, Egon and Kylie were flicking through books studying their last catch; it was a small Class 1 ghost that seemed to be able to inhabit other ghosts, it was completely harmless and was non-sentient, it was more of a parasite that seemed to feed of the energy of another ghost, Egon had speculated that they could use it for ghost hunting but needed a way to control it.

Out in the living room area of the firehouse Garret and Eduardo were sat playing videogames on the new widescreen TV they had bought for the firehouse; 'seeing as we're here all the time, why not have a decent TV' was the thinking behind Eduardo's purchase.

'So, you got a date for tonight?' Garret asked out of the blue, just as he threw his controller into the air with a 'Woooo' of victory,

'No... I don't need one, this whole day stinks; just another excuse for couples to go lovey-dovey and for companies to bump up the price of chocolate' Eduardo replied with a sigh as he put the controller down by the Xbox with a huff. As if called by the simple act of saying 'chocolate' Slimmer flew up through the floor as fast as you could have clicked your fingers.

'Chowcowate!' it cried out and searched around, making a mess of everything it flew through; including Eduardo's face.

'Slimmer! There is no Chocolate here... Get lost' Eduardo cried out as he tried to wipe his face clean with his bare hands, only making his hands sticky in the progress.

'Perhaps Slimmer could be your date' Garret laughed and wheeled himself over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cola.

'Oh... ha ha' Eduardo laughed sarcastically before making his way over and grabbing a bottle too. 'Have you got one Mr Everyone-Loves-Me?' Eduardo asked but Garret just shook his head and shrugged.

'I don't need anyone, I got my basketball and I got busting ghosts, I don't want to settle down yet, I want the thrill not the boring lovey-dovey stuff.' Garret replied and the pair both chuckled,

'Damn right' Eduardo smirked and they both high-fived each other just as the alarm began to ring above them. 'Woo Finally a Job' Eduardo cried out and jumped onto the fireman's pole while Garret headed around and went down the lift. After quickly suiting up and putting the Proton Packs into Ecto-1; the team headed out to Central park where they got a report of a Class-five roaming around the park.

In the Ecto-1 the four of them preceded chat along, Eduardo and Garret sat in the back chatting about games, until Eduardo decided to wind up Kylie once again.

'So...Kylie... You got a date for tonight?' Kylie sat in the front seat of the Ecto-1, wearing the Orange armour and twiddling with the dial for the Hand held proton pistol.

'No... I don't want one, Valentine's Day isn't my kind of day' She sighed and ran her hand through her blue hair. Eduardo couldn't help but chuckle.

'What, so you can't get one?' Eduardo asked with a smirk and she simply turned around and slapped him around the head.

'No... I can if I want to, I just don't want to' She told him and ignored any further attempts for him to try and wind her up. Once they reached central park, they got out and geared. Pulling out the PKE Meter, Rolland began to walk slowly along the many paths that ran through Central park like veins for a human body. The group split up into pairs, Rolland going with Garret while Kylie got stuck with Eduardo.

Rolland and Garret made their way up from the east side while Kylie and Eduardo proceeded up the west, each one of the groups had one of the members using the PKE meter to try and find the supposed class five. At almost the same time the groups detected the ghost and began to flank in on it from both sides.

'Now!' came the call from Garret and the group began to fire their proton packs at the ghost; its translucent form caught in the stream of protons. For a few moments the team fought to control it, the beams intense recoil and the ghost trying to escape was proving hard to control, if they were not careful the streams would cross and cause a total photonic reversal.

'Eduardo, take it from the Left... Kylie... Pull your stream up' Rolland shouted over the loud crackles of the Proton Packs. Kylie did as she was told while Eduardo moved around. Once they were all in position, Kylie reached around and grabbed the clumber some trap from her back, with a grunt she tossed the plate into the middle of the group and held onto the release catch.

'Ready!' She yelled back at the others as they all began to lower the ghost over the trap.

'Now' Eduardo yelled and in an instant Kylie pressed the button while the rest of the group deactivated the Proton Packs. With a howling scream the class five tried to escape the beam of light that emanated from the trap; but it failed, its hollow form being sucked in with a howling scream.

They waited a few moments while the trap beeped and shook until it stopped. With a 'Woo!' Eduardo swooped up the trap and held it above his head and chuckled.

'Geeze, Eduardo...calm down, it was only a class 5' Kylie shook her head and took the trap off him, walking back to the Ecto-1. After placing the trap in the back, she shut the door behind Garret and got into the front seat with Garret.

'Damn it ...I'm hungry...' Eduardo sighed in the back, quickly followed up with 'me too... let's get a hotdog' By Garret. With a sigh, Rolland stopped the car and pulled over just by the exit to the park; Eduardo reached over and handed Kylie a couple of dollars before reading off their orders. She knew he was too lazy to get their own food so she was usually stuck with collecting it. Getting out the car she walked up to a nearby hotdog vender and got their order.

In the sky above the park, the cherub like creature looked down at Kylie, it had watched their exploits in the sky and decided two things; One, it would be fun to get them back for capturing a ghost and two, she needed a bit of pep in her life. Drawing back the bow, the cherub lined up the shot and fired the arrow straight into her shoulder blade. Turning around as if poked on the shoulder, Kylie saw no one; the arrow had disappeared instantly and no one had seen it.

'Hey Kylie! Hurry up with the hotdogs will ya!' Garret yelled out the back of the car as she quickly turned to them, her eyes catching Eduardo's and instantly locking her heart on him. Deep down she already had a thing for him but she would never admit it, with this it realised that part of her and multiplied it tenfold. For what felt like eternity she stared until the hotdog guy handed her the ones she had asked for, Snapping out of it for a moment she turned and almost ran back to the car; handing Garret his and then to Eduardo.

'Here Eduardo' she smiled and as he took it from her, she made sure their hands touched for a moment, before she turned back blushing and sat smiling at him. Eduardo felt strange, nervous and pondering if she was just messing with him. 'Erm... thanks' he mumbled and bit into it, distracting himself out the window. Kylie turned away but kept her eyes on his reflection in the mirror, the smile never leaving her face.

Pulling into the firehouse, the ghostly creature that had played on the images of the Love god Cupid followed them from high above them. The Extreme Ghostbusters got out the Ecto-1 and began to hang up their equipment in the old wooden lockers. Kylie slowly unzipped her one-piece overalls and slipped off her shirt, slowly replacing it with a clean one. Garret and Eduardo stared at her as she did so her naked back was the only thing they saw, well... not naked; she had a bra on but they still stared none the less. Rolland was the only one not to stare as he walked up to the pair and put a hand over their eyes.

'Easy Gentlemen' he told them as she turned and smiled at the pair; normally she would go ballistic at them but today she just smiled and headed upstairs.

'What's with Kylie? She seems... happy?' Eduardo scratched the side of his head as he finished getting changed.

'I don't know... sounds a little too fishy to me, must be a trap!' Garret laughed and rolled to the lift, leaving Rolland to take the trap downstairs to the containment unit. The huge red tank hissed and squealed with steam as the loud clunk signalled that the ghost was successfully trapped inside. With a soft smile; Rolland smiled and tossed the empty trap to the side ready for it to be reset and placed into the Ecto-1.

'You all done down there Rolland?' called Professor Egon Spangler as he walked down the steel grated staircase that led from his lab.

'Yea, the ghost was an easy catch, barely a fight.' Rolland replied and made his way back into the main living area of the firehouse. Meanwhile upstairs in her room, Kylie stared down the fireman's pole, watching Eduardo as he sat laying games on the large widescreen TV with Garret and slimmer; whose controller had turned naturally green after hours of his slimy echtoplasmic hands. Garret leaned closer to Eduardo as they continued to play.

'Hey… Kylie's been watching us for the past ten minutes; what do you think she is doing? She's been acting weird since we got back!' he asked as Slimmer slowly turned to look around, slowly followed by Eduardo turning around and reaching for his drink on a nearby side table as a cover. Looking up at the fireman's pole he saw Kylie smile and wave.

'Yea she is acting weird, I wonder what's up; she is never acting like this.' Eduardo chuckled softly and cheered as he won the round on the game.

'I know… we should keep an eye on her, make sure she is okay; you remember last time this happened? When we first met and joined the Ghostbusters, she had been possessed. Perhaps that is happening to her now?' Garret explained as he restarted their game and got more into playing it.

'We could scan her with the PKE meter, it would show us if anything was inside her.' Replied Eduardo and reached over into his bag, pulling out his PKE meter and balancing it in his lap; of course he couldn't use it at this range and slimmer was right next to him so that would put off the readings.

'Or she could just be flirting with you, you do keep trying to put on the charm with her' Garret laughed teasingly, Eduardo suddenly burst into a shocked expression.

'I do not, I...Erm...Just wind her up' He stammered, clearly lying but Garret would not say anything; each to their own.

'Why don't you ask her down, I will use the scanner' Garret added after a few moments of silence. With a deep sigh, Eduardo paused the game and shooed off Slimmer who groaned and ranted before disappearing through a nearby wall into the kitchen; followed by the sounds of him raiding the fridge and the cupboards.

'Hey Kylie, want to join us? We need a third player?' Eduardo called up the Fireman's pole. Kylie nodded and slid down the pole and stopped herself before she headed down to the ground floor. This was strange as it is; she never played games with them.

'Erm…Okay' Eduardo spoke and handed her of the cleaner controllers. For about an hour they sat playing games while Garret casually aimed the PKE meter towards her, hiding it under his hoodie.

'thanks for asking me to play' Kylie smiled as she put the controller down and walked off back upstairs, the moment she was gone Eduardo looked to Garret but he shook his head.

'Nope… nothing… not even a single fluctuation even on a high bandwidth scans.' Garret replied and scratched his head. 'Could she just been in a good mood?' He chuckled softly before the pair burst into laughter.

'Why don't you get a little closer to her Eduardo? She seems to be attaching herself to you; didn't you see how she stared at your reflection in the car?' Garret spoke while laughing. Eduardo instantly shook his head.

'No... Why don't you do it!' he blared out but Garret just waved his finger in the air. 'But I'm not the one she seems to have latched to' he replied to Eduardo before tossing one of the controllers to the side and wheeling himself off into the kitchen. Eduardo scratched the back of his head and headed upstairs to see what she was doing.

'Hey Kylie; what you up to?' he asked, standing nervously at the door as she leaned back on her bed; the four beds lined one of the walls inside one of the smaller rooms of the first floor, it was the very same room the original Ghostbusters slept in.

'Nothing much…' she smiled softly and looked up at him; grasping a pillow between her arms and legs as she rocked back and forward, flicking through a magazine. 'Just thinking…' she muttered quietly, looking back at the magazine before jumping to her feet; tossing the pillow to the side and approaching him.

'I was thinking me and you… go for lunch tonight…' She stated firmly, Eduardo's face turned red as he tried to hide his yearning to say yes straight away.

'Erm… Sure… Okay... I know this nice place on 5th Avenue.' He told her with a small smile creeping across his face. Just as her hand reached forward and cupped his cheek softly. 'W…w….w… what time you want to go?' he asked nervously.

'How about now?' She replied, her own hand moving to cover the one on her cheek, their eyes staring into each other's unblinking.

'Let me just go get my coat…' Eduardo smiled and was about to turn to walk into the living room when she leaned forward and pecked his cheek with a soft kiss before turning and heading downstairs.

'Me and Kylie are Erm… off out, If you need us call me…' Eduardo shouted as the pair walked towards the large red doors. Around them everyone stared; even Janine stood up from her desk and stared at the pair as they walked out the firehouse; Kylie pushing her arm through his and hooking them together like a pair of love birds.

'Did…. You just see what I saw?' Rolland asked the slack jawed Garret, who simply ran his hand down his face and shook his head.

'He must be working an angle, surely…' Garret shook his head and wheeled himself out the back door, 'I'm going to shoot some hoops out back, tell me when the lovebirds get back'.

Sat in Eduardo's car as they drove through the busy New York streets, Kylie leaned against the passenger side door, looking over at Eduardo as he drove them down a few side streets to avoid the traffic before finally pulling up at a small café; it wasn't that romantic but they were New Yorkers, and it was only lunch… wasn't it?

'Soooo….' Eduardo spoke as he finally parked up and looked over at Kylie, 'Can I ask… what has gotten over you today? You seem different?' he asked softly, not wanting to cause any harm in his words but he just wanted answers. Kylie put her finger to her chin in a mock thinking gesture before leaning forward, 'come closer and I will tell you.' She whispered. Eduardo looked around and then at her before checking once more around him.

'Erm… okay' he whispered and shuffled closer before leaning in, ready to listen to anything she was going to say. Kylie took a breath as she leaned closer, read to whisper into his ear, just before she pressed her lips to his; her tongue pressing into his gawping mouth and playing with his tongue.

The kiss lasted only a minute, but it felt like eternity. Eduardo couldn't believe what she was doing, what they were doing; his eyes open and his mouth stayed gawping like a goldfish while Kylie close her eyes and her tongue swirled around in his mouth not unlike a fish. Slowly Kylie pulled back and winked, 'No you cant..' she replied to his question, slowly she leaned back and got out the car, leaving Eduardo to try and pick up his jaw and follow her into the café.

The ghost watched Eduardo as he got out the car, it was curious, he could see the true feelings Eduardo had for Kylie. The Ghosts hand reached back into the quiver strapped to its back and held an arrow between its echtoplasmic fingers. It would fix him right up and absorb all that passion that he was holding inside him.

The arrow hit Eduardo in the middle of his back as he walked from the alley; with a small jolt forward, Eduardo looked over his shoulder and found nothing out of the ordinary. The effect took a few seconds to come over him, but when it did he opened his heart straight away.

Looking through the glass door of the diner, Eduardo followed Kylie inside and sat down in one of the booths with her; the next two hours went by like a dream, the pair sat talking quietly with each other for the first half an hour before they ate. After eating things seemed to get a bit more heated as glances and touches were exchanged, the pair ended making out in the back seat of Eduardo's car the moment they got in.

The pair arrived later in the afternoon to the Ghostbusters HQ, making their way slowly in with their hands together. The Ecto-1 was gone and Janine sat with her feet up behind the large wooden desk at the back of the firehouse.

"We got a call and you didn't answer your phone." She explained Eduardo shrugged and headed up the stairs with Kylie who skipped her way up and Eduardo ran chasing up after her.

"Strange kids" Janine shook her head and went back to flicking through the magazine. On the other side of town, Garret, Egon and Rolland got out the Ecto-1 and made their way into city hall; once again the mayor was reluctantly getting help from the Ghostbusters.

"I don't care if it is Valentine's Day, Something is wrong." The mayor looked to the Ghostbusters as a video played in the background; it was footage from all around New York, accidents, injuries and strange occurrences all happening on what seemed to be a long trail, all caused by people randomly jumping at or for people in the middle of the street and confessing their love to complete strangers. There was also a map next to it which marked every single accident, they all passed straight down the main street and turned in such random places; as if something was controlling or causing it.

"Well Mr Mayor, we can try to get ahead of the disturbances and try to find out what is happening, but I don't really see what we can do; if it is a spectral being, then we can get rid of it, if its anything else we have power to do anything." Egon explained as his fiddled with his glasses. The mayor sighed and nodded. "Fine" he called out and sent them away.

"Sooo Egon, How do you think we will find this 'love ghost'? We just wave our hands and shout for it, or bring it chocolate and flowers?" Garret asked sarcastically, Rolland just shook his head as Egon explained.

"You will follow the trail the police have managed to sketch up, I will go back and try to research anything that comes up, Might have something to do with today specifically or it could be just a random spectre" Egon explained as they made their way back to the Firehouse.

"You guys might want to take it slow up the stairs, Eduardo and Kylie came in with smiles on their faces that would put lovebirds to shame" Janine let out a laugh as she filed down her nails.

"Wait… what?" Garret stopped wheeling himself to the lift and turned to face Janine, much like the others, he was slack jawed. "Eduardo… and… Kylie… in here, smiling?" He asked slowly, as if asking it slower would make it more believable.

"They sure did, Came in hand in hand and Eduardo even chased her up the stairs while she was… get this… giggling" Janine leaned forward as she began the gossip; the others looked at her and almost dropped their jaws even further.

"Giggling… Kylie…" garret stood looking at Janine before looking up the stairs. "How long they been up there?"

"Dunno… 'bout half an hour, but I'd be careful going up, just in case they've done something" She replied and went back to reading her magazine; the others hesitantly made their way to the second floor.

Rolland and Garret poked their heads around the corner into the main living area; Egon had gone down into his lab to find out any information on their new job. A loud gasp filled the room and what looked like a foot twitched, Kylie's blue and black hair appeared over the top of the sofa but quickly lowered, it was clear the feet hanging on the edge were not hers by the way she had appeared on the sofa.

"Eduardo, stop it… don't do that again" Kylie spoke as her head appeared again, there was a chuckle from the sofa as Eduardo looked up at her.

"Why… you are enjoying it" He spoke back to her, to which she apparently replied with a kiss. Garret looked up at Rolland and pointed to the hallway.

"Something is clearly wrong with them" Garret told Rolland as he wheeled away.

"Obviously, it could be what is affecting the city, they did go out for dinner, but Kylie's been like this since this morning." He replied as he scratched his head; just as Egon's head poked around the corner.

"I think I got a lead, come to my lab" He instructed. In the lab Egon had laid several books out on his desk and had been sat working at his very out-dated computer.

"We are dealing with Cupid" Egon went straight to business; he never wasted anytime, well… unless he was explaining things.

"Cupid? You mean the little kid with wings and a bow? Love cupid?" Garret asked jokingly, not really believing it.

"Yes. Cupid; or Cupido meaning desire in Latin, was the god of desire, affection and erotic love in Roman Mythology; Son to Venus Cupid played a large role in Latin Literature and became even more popular during the middle ages when under Christian influence he had a duel nature as Heavenly and Early love while in during the Renaissance interest was renewed; giving him complex allegorical meanings." Egon splurged the information as if he was a walking book.

"It seems that an echtoplasmic being had used the personal of Cupid to enhance humans with desire and erotic love, throughout history this has been recorded on a single day; which modern day humans had designated "Valentine's Day"." Egon went on to explain as he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. "Cupid then seems to disappear, leaving all the passion he has 'gifted' before vanishing. I believe that this ghost drains or feeds on the endorphins created in the Hypothalamus." Egon stood back up and pointed to a map on the table.

"The police have given us the map of all the incidents, it seems the line crossed you as you were working in the park; did you notice anything?" he asked the pair, who shrugged before Rolland realised.

"That was just about the time when Kylie began acting…nice" the realisation hit him like a shovel; Kylie had been hit by Cupid's arrow. "Will she be okay Egon?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, but we must hurry and capture the ghost; if it leaves, they will be stuck like this forever." Egon told them; straight away he turned and picked up one of the PKE meters tweaking the dials before handing them it. "This should pick up any residual energy that this ghost leaves. If you go and scan the others you should be able to lock onto the energy."

"Should we take them with us? Or shall we leave them behind?" Rolland asked as he took a quick look at the PKE before looking back up the stairs.

"It would be best if we leave them here, but have them separated, we wouldn't want them to regret anything that happens while they are like this." Egon explained with Garret chuckling as he rolled to the lift.

Upstairs, things had got… frisky, Kylie was still straddling Eduardo, but they were making out pretty passionately. All of a sudden the horrifying sound of metal ladle hitting against a steel pan rang in their ears and the pair almost fell off the sofa.

"Okay you two, One in the main bedroom, the other in the basement" Janine spoke as she towered over them; the pair tried to argue but she slammed the ladle against the pan once more and the pair slowly got up and headed to their assigned rooms, hopefully this would keep them from regretting anything once they changed back to normal. What she didn't know was that they wouldn't stay in their rooms for long.

The rest of the team headed out into along the path they had marked out on the map, they soon found themselves reaching the end of the trail and running into the people being affected by the Ghost. Getting out the Ecto-1, the pair began to walk down the road, both wearing a pair of Ecto goggles to try and see if they could detect it visually without the PKE meters; but they used them anyway to follow the trail.

"Got it!" Yelled Garret as he reached back to take out his Proton gun, aiming it at the ghost as it cruised through the sky; pulling out another arrow and firing it into the back of an unaware human. The ghost did not even notice the pair until the first hit almost hit him in the back. Turning around; Cupid saw the Ghostbusters and pulled out another arrow, this one was not a love arrow.

The arrow detonated in a huge explosion where the pair had been stood before they fled the attack.

"I thought cupid's arrow was supposed to make people love each other, not explode!" Garret yelled over the sounds of car alarms. Rolland tried to think of a plan, with the team two members down they had to take it slow; plus Garret was slowed down with the trap on the back of his wheelchair.

"I really wish Kylie and Garret were here. I just hope Janine is keeping them apart, I seriously don't want to see their faces if something were to happen before we stop this ghost" Rolland told Garret who simply nodded and fired back at cupid.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Garret climbed out the window of the firehouse while Kylie managed to sneak out the door and out the back door.

"Where do you want to go?" Eduardo asked Kylie who simply took his hand and dashed off into the night. The pair would find themselves back at her place, lips pressed against each other's as hands caressed the others body. Kylie slowly moved backwards toward her bed as Eduardo pushed her onto it softly.

"Come on! We can get this bastard!" Garret yelled as he wheeled himself once more out of the way and fired another shot. Cupid dodged the shot but was hit by Rolland's blast, the ghost almost screamed out as it tried to escape he Photonic field; but it was too late. Garret had time to align his shot once more and the pair began to lower the ghostly being down to the ground.

"Throwing the trap" Garret yelled and reached around to the back of his wheelchair and grasped the steel handle of the trap; letting out a grunt as he threw it under the ghost. In a moment the button was pressed and the four trap doors opened, spitting out the arc of light; with a scream, cupid fell into the trap as the doors sealed closed.

"What time is it?" Garret asked and looked at Rolland, who rolled up his sleeve.

"Its…just turned midnight, let's hope we are not too late." He spoke before rushing back to the Ecto-1 and making their way back to the firehouse. Once there and after sealing the trap in the containment unit, they went to Janine to see what she had done with the others.

"Don't worry boys, I locked them in separate rooms, they should be... fine" she spoke as she opened the door to where Kylie was supposed to be, "Where is she?" she spoke before rushing to the room Eduardo was supposed to be in. "they aren't here!" she called, coming into the main room.

"I just hope where ever they are, that they haven't done anything stupid" Egon spoke and bit his lip.

On the other side of town, Kylie opened her eyes slowly, she began to rub her eyes with one of her hands, the room was dark and it was just turning 7am from what the digital clock on the side table. She turned slowly over and was suddenly pressing her face into a hairy chest.

"What… the hell" she whispered softly and was about to sit up when she felt the arm around her waist; it was only then she realised she was naked. Pulling the covers up over her small breast, she pulled the lamp pull cord and the room filled with a dim light.

"Eduardo!" she spoke and his eyes suddenly opened, looking at the rather red Goth girl on his lap.

"K...k...Kylie?" he spoke just as he too realised he was naked, and so was she.

"Did… did we?" he asked but did not even finish his sentence as she threw a pillow at him.

"Don't look" she told him and slipped out the bed, running into the bathroom. She came out after 30 minutes, the shower could be heard running and she finally came out dressed in her uniform. "You better get showered" she told him and as he moved to the bathroom, she pushed him against the wall.

"Tell anyone about this… I cut your balls off" she told him and went to put the sheets in the washing machine and tried to remember what happened. From the look of the room; the wine, the crumpled sheets, sleeping naked and the small packet in the bin, something had happened.

"I wonder where they are," Garret spoke and sighed as he wheeled down the ramp into the living room of the firehouse. He sighed and lifted the TV remote. "I bet they were probably waking up together just as we speak" he laughed and was about to say something else when Kylie and Eduardo walked in.

"Oh oh oh, look who has walked in, Sooo... Have a nice night?" Garret teased and Eduardo threw a nearby pillow at him.

"Shut up, nothing happened" he told him and sat down, grabbing one of the game controllers.

"Really? Kylie?" Rolland asked Kylie who said the exact same thing. "Nothing happened!" she told him and walked off to the lab. The only thing that hinted at they were lying was the awkward gaze they gave each other as the alarm rang for the next job.


End file.
